


A Thousand More

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armean Headcanon, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nighmares, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's nightmares become too much for him to handle on his own.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A tired half-chuckle escaped Jeans lips before he spoke again. “It's fine... Hm... What’ll it be this time?” The question started out with the remainder of his sleepy tone, but gradually became more aware. “Any requests?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/gifts), [princess_armin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_armin/gifts).



> Based on a headcanon i thought up whilst rping with kirschnickerdoodle yesterday. Have some Armin/Jean fluff because they need more fluff.

_Ashes and building debris, sparks, dust, smoke; Armin couldn't see a god damn thing. He opened his mouth to scream out for his friends, but in less than a second his mouth was filled with smoke, his lungs rejected it quickly which made him hack and cough it back up._

_He pulled the collar of his military issued jacket up above his nose and mouth to keep the dust and smoke and other various things in the air from entering his lungs again. His eyes watered, and made his sight worse, adding to the disadvantage of the smog covering his path. He wanted to call out for someone, anyone, but couldn't find the breath to do so._

_He wandered, aimlessly searching, seeking someone out. Mikasa. Eren. Jean. Sasha. ANYBODY._

_He barely made it twenty feet from his original standpoint before tripping over something. Looking down, he saw his best friend lying flat on his back, the life drained from his once-beautiful eyes and blood streaming from the corners of his mouth and gushing massively from his left temple._

_‘Eren...’_

_In an attempt to pull his long-gone companion up from his deathbed, he noticed something. The blades from Eren's gear deeply sunk into the dead boys' chest. They didn't allow his body to budge._

_Armin's eyes filled with more tears, the overwhelming sensation of sadness finally washing over him, hitting him like a bull's-eye; dead-on._

_He couldn't cry for his friend, he couldn't grieve, because soldiers are supposed to be brave--brave? He's 15, for Christ’s sake! Armin fell to his knees beside the other boy, sobbing and heaving over his body. Through the tears, he saw something. Tight in Eren's literal death grip was a white fabric with blood blotched in places, and a red material with the same pattern of blood covering it—_

_'Corporal's cravat... Mikasa's scarf...'_

_Suddenly a hand gripped the boys shoulder and he turned. ‘Jean!’_

_"Armin, we gotta get out of here—fuck, is that Eren? Fuck, fucking fuck! Armin, get up!" 'How is he able to talk without choking?' "Armin, are you listening to me? Can you hear me?!" 'Of course I can hear you...' "Armin! We gotta go!"_

_'But Jean... there's nowhere to go... everything and everyone has been destroyed...'_

_A large hand appeared through the black smoke surrounding the two boys, grabbing Jean around the waist. He screamed, arms stuck by his side, and Armin could do nothing as he watched his friend be lifted up to the mouth of the bearded titan. His screams were getting louder and louder the higher he was brought._

_'No...'_

_Jean kicked his legs uselessly, his effort to be dropped proved futile and ineffective..._

_'No... NO...' One last scream was all Armin would ever hear again—_

"NO!"

Panting, fingers curled tightly around his blanket, Armin shot up from his previous position, saucer-eyed and sweating. Heavy tears making his eyes sparkle and gleam against the flame of the candle he lit hours ago.

"It... it was just..." As it was every night. "...A nightmare..."

He forced himself from the warmth of his bed, releasing his hold on the blanket, and reaching out for the silverish candle-holder on his dresser.

Light-footed steps across the cold floors of the castle hallway, Armin lift his free hand to wipe away the tears the kept reforming and sliding down his cheeks. At this rate, his face would be raw by dawn.

Rounding the corner, he had unconsciously taken himself to someone else’s bedroom. In his horrified daze, he opened the door, the light from the candle allowing him a better view as it clashed with the light of another.

 _Tap, tap, tap_ , his feet announced against cold floor before he paused to place his candle beside the other and lifted himself into the new bed. He lifted the covers and dove beneath them until just the top of his head shown, disheveled golden locks shining from the light of the two candles.

Small arms curled tightly into each other, fists to his chest as he inched his way forward, slowly, slowly, until he found the warmth of a second person. Armin gently nudged the person, hoping it wouldn't fully wake them, but also hoping they would accept the scared child intruding their sleep.

With the small nudge came a strong arm, lazily draping itself around Armin. A sleepy voice followed.

“Armin... have another nightmare?”

“Yeah..." It was but a weak whisper as the boy nuzzled his head under the others' chin. "Sorry for waking you, Jean...”

A tired half-chuckle escaped Jeans lips before he spoke again. “It's fine... Hm... What’ll it be this time?” The question started out with the remainder of his sleepy tone, but gradually became more aware. “Any requests?”

Armin shook his head slowly before stopping completely and cuddling the other as close as he could. “A Thousand Years... like the last time...”

“Alright...”

Jean cleared his throat, closing his eyes and imagining the tempo, the beat of the song, the tune of the keys on the piano. He tapped his fingers gently against the smaller boy's back as though keeping the beat, imaging he was playing the piano, preforming, whilst the lyrics made their way past his lips.

“ _Heart beats fast; colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.”

Jeans smooth, slow voice complimented the song in a way that calmed Armin down in almost no time. It was often that Armin would have such terrible dreams, and seek Jean out in the middle of the night for comfort such as this. And more times than none, Jean would grant him the comfort he desired.

“ _I have died everyday waiting for you; darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years_ —”

Armin whispered along with the harmony. “— _I'll love you for a thousand more_...”

Eyelids drooping, Armin felt Jean slide his other arm underneath the boy to embrace him and hold him closer. He continued singing softly to the blond teen that was slowly sliding out of consciousness. Finally, his song became nothing more than a mere whisper as Armin slowly fell into a deep, calming sleep.

Jean pressed his lips gently to Armin’s forehead before finishing the song just below a whisper. “ _…And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years…”_

_‘I'll love you for a thousand more, Jean.’_


End file.
